Hé, Error
by Chysack
Summary: Encore un petit drabble. Encore sur Error. Mais...


_Période de productivité, que voulez vous ^^ j'en profite avant de ma lassé, ça arrivera bien assez tôt._

 _Oui, encore un drabble. Oui, encore sur Error. Oui, Error n'est toujours pas de moi. Oui, Undertale non plus. Oui, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (si vous saviez ce que le correcteur vous épargne). Et oui, aussi pour les jeux de mots (j'en fais jamais, d'habitude, alors c'est déjà un grand effort de ma part, ok)._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les fils l'immobilisaient totalement. Suspendu dans cet entre monde qui lui était étranger, il ne voulait pas détourner son regard de celui qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Certainement pas par peur de cette immensité noire qui l'entourait. Non. Après tout, pourquoi aurait il eut peur de se perdre pour l'éternité dans cet espace infini? Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux dans le seul but de tenter d'anticiper sa prochaine action.

Comme si les fous étaient prévisibles...

Si il avait eut un corps vivant, il aurait sans doute perdu conscience depuis longtemps, la masse de ses muscles pesant sur ses bras qui étireraient ses poumons et l'empêcheraient de respirer.

En l'occurrence, la position n'était pas particulièrement inconfortable pour lui. Ses os étaient après tout légers, et il n'avait plus de poumons depuis longtemps.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait était l'autre en face de lui. La douleur causée par ses fils, il pouvait la supporter. Son regard posé sur lui était un tout autre fardeau. A chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, il se trouvait obligé de baisser la tête, incapable de supporter son regard. Ses étranges yeux bicolores avaient cette faculté de le faire vraiment se sentir comme une anomalie. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ses pupilles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en cause sa propre existence. Alors il parlait. Il parlait, racontait des blagues, tentait, en vain, d'énerver l'autre, ou au moins de le faire réagir. Mais son geôlier ne faisait que le regarder, froid, arborant pourtant une sorte de joie malsaine dans ce sourire qui leur était imposé. Pouvait il au moins ressentir autre chose que la jubilation destructrice qui l'habitait en ce moment?

-Alors, tu sais, je lui ait répondus : "Bien sur que ça vas, ça vas os-si bien que p-os-sisble.". Et tu le connais, enfin non, tu ne le connais pas, mais il a crié que j'étais un bon à rien et là, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai...

Il continuait son monologue, fixant toujours la noirceur qui s'étendait sous lui, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'une réponse se fasse plus forte.

-Hé, Error...

Il aurait dut s'y attendre, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-Hé...

Le temps s'écoula. La solitude l'envahissait doucement, tant l'autre se faisait oublier. Mais il ne pouvait complétement disparaitre.

-Dis, Error, où sont les autres personnages de ton Conte*?

...

-Dis, Error, où est Papyrus?

...

-Dis, Error, où est Frisk?

...

Il sentit ses liens se faire plus puissants, augmentant la douleur qu'il ressentait sans lui faire perdre de vie pour autant. Peut être une aptitude développée spécifiquement dans le but de pouvoir les faire souffrir sans les tuer.

-Ne comprends tu pas que _tu n'es pas sensé exister_?!

Il sursauta en entendant la voie qui passait d'aiguë à grave en se brouillant telle une radio brisée de temps à autres. Une voie aussi bugée que son possesseur. Alors il pouvait effectivement craquer, lui aussi. Peut être avait il une chance, finalement.

-Dis, Error...

- _Tais toi!_

Son cris fut accompagné d'une violente impulsion qui l'envoya contre ce qui semblait être un mur d'énergie. La douleur, foudroyante le parcourait, mais son point de vie était toujours là. Comment était ce possible? Pouvait on seulement mourir ici?

Son cœur apparus, bien malgré lui, forcé de sortir de sa cage thoracique par les fils bleus lancés par Error.

Il sentait réellement sa vie être encerclée, emmenée loin de lui contre sa volonté. Un gémissement lui échappa, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de parler, demandant à son adversaire où était chacun des personnage du Conte, du plus connu au plus insignifiant. De Flowey au plus petit Froggit. Il n'en oublia pas un seul. Et chacune de ses questions étaient accompagnée d'un choc qui l'envoyait contre une autre de ces surfaces invisibles, causant de plus en plus de douleur en lui.

A bout de force, ayant l'impression que son seul point de vie allait bientôt lui échapper, il releva la tête, épuisé, plantant pour le première fois fermement ses yeux dans ceux d'Error. Doucement, à bout de souffle, ses pupilles commençant à s'éteindre, il articula:

\- Dis, Error, où est ton âme?

* * *

 _* Tale = Conte en anglais, pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas._


End file.
